The Silence of the Dreadful
by that-crazy-zombie
Summary: NOW MOVED TO MY NEW ACCOUNT, NightshadeFalls!
1. Chapter 1

**-My Finger Is On The Trigger Only You Can Save Me Now-**

 **Chapter one: Clementine**

 _I've beeen with this group for a while now. They're nice people, most of them. They take care of each other like a family. I made a friend the day I came here. His name is Nick. He's the muscles and I'm the brain. We stick together no matter what. He promised me that._

"Urgh..." My eyes fluttered open as a loud gunshot reached my ears. I shot straight up and ran out of my room. Outside the group was gathered, hoovering over something. Luke was shouting wildly at everyone as he seemed to only have gotten there a moment ago.

Looking over to Nick, I saw he was holding the rifle. I sighed at him, getting only a grunt as a response.

"You all better have a damn good explanation." I growled. I stared coolly at the group, my eyes resting long over Nick. Then my eyes locked with auburn ones. It was a little girl around the age of 12. She had curly black hair and an adorable hat. She held her bloody arm up in the air to defend herself. She looked pleading at me.

"That girl's bit!" Nick pointed accusing at the girl.

I looked at her, "What's your name?" She looked quite frightened but I could see in her eyes that she was tough as nails.

"My name is Clementine. I'm not bit! I swear. Cross my heart hope to die." Her eyes shone with determination.

Rebecca looked at me, "Are you seriously gonna believe her?" She had her arms crossed where she stood leaning against the porch. I shrugged. "Unbelievable." Rebecca stormed inside again with Alvin after her.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to meet Nick's sapphire eyes. "We'll lock her into the shed and then tomorrow we'll see if she turn or not."

"But that will kill her!" I pushed his shoulder so he backed away. "She's just a girl Nick!" I spun around to Luke. He looked as mad as me. "We can't just leave her out there." I crossed my arms, frowning. She looked so much like my sister. I couldn't let her go.

"The whole group's voting for it except you guys. We _have_ to. I'm sorry, Hope."

I growled at them and stormed inside. Being younger than everyone else, except Sarah of course, made it quite difficult to make myself heard.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed deeply. Sarah sat at the table, drawing a cute little puppy surrounded by small stars and a spaceship. In the corner it said, 'spacedoggie'. She was different, like she was still a little girl on the inside.

Carlos barged in the door, "They're locking her in the shed tonight." I grunted at him and crossed my arms, "Hope, it's for your own safety. I know you want to help her, but we have to think about the group first."

"She's just a little girl!" I shouted, "What if it was Sarah?!" I dried the tear that fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry, I should go upstairs now." Without looking at him, I hurried up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I fell to the ground, sobbing. _This can't be happening... this can't be real_ I thought to myself for the thousandth time. I began to shake and my breath caught in my throat. I tried to muffle my heavy screams with hands. They turned to silent screams. Silent tears.

Someone walked up the stairs. Slowly, hesitating. Soft steps getting louder and louder. Like a ball bouncing around in a square room. _Bonk bonk bonk_

"Hope." It was Nick''s soft voice. As soft as his movements. "Step away from the door... please."

I quietly crawled to the farthest corner, burrying my head into the moist wall. "This isn't real... I'M NOT HERE!" It felt like something was trying to crawl out of my brain and eat my heart. I felt someone embrace me, cold skin to warm skin.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. We're alive and we're surviving." Nick ran a hand through my hair, hugging me tightly. "Shh... It's okay." He hushed and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't go... Stay promise you'll stay with me." I whispered softly.

"I will." Nick said and kissed my forehead lightly. "I promise."


	2. Important Notice!

THIS IS IMPORTANT

Hey everyone, I don't know if you're still waiting for my stories to update or something, but I haven't been active in what? 2 years? Anyway I'm moving to a new account to start anew, called NightshadeFalls. Feel free to follow me there and if you want me to move any stories there, feel free to say so. I may even catch up on them again, you never know.

In a month or so, I will delete everything on this account to officially move to my new account. Thanks.

 _ **NightshadeFalls**_


End file.
